Ideal Dream
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: Gaara esta teniendo sensaciones que no puede contestar por si mismo, le son difíciles de entender. Sera su estudiante capaz de explicarselas correctamente. One-shot. GaaMatsu


Abro este espacio para informar que los personajes en este fiction no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y aparecen en la actual serie de Naruto

Acepto comentarios y consejos. Asi que sin miedo opinen que yo apoyo la libre expresión.

PD: No sean tan crueles ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ideal Dream<strong>

by DanLRadcliffeW

Todo estaba oscuro, el cielo estrellado de Sunagakure era una especie de techo aterciopelado, acogedor, me daba la impresión de que las estrellas a lo lejos me miraban. Acababa de salir del trabajo, por lo que no debía ser tarde, usualmente salía mucho más temprano pero ser la asistente del Kazekage era una labor ardua y estresante. Así que había adoptado como costumbre subir a la azotea del edificio a contemplar aquellos brillantes puntos en el firmamento, buscando entre ellas figuras y formas.

-Creí que ya te habías ido- resonó _esa _voz mi espalda.

-Etto…no, subí un rato; pero ya me iba- giré lentamente hasta quedar frente a _él_, mi tutor, mi sensei.

Gaara-sensei una persona joven, de apenas escasos 16 años; había sido nombrado hace pocos meses el Kazekage, defensor de la aldea de Sunagakure (La aldea oculta de la Arena). He sido su estudiante desde hace dos años, compartiendo con él aventuras y entrenamientos, pero todo dentro de la sencilla relación de maestro y estudiante.

-Deberías irte ya, mañana será un día atareado Matsuri, debes descansar- a lo que yo solo alcance a asentir. Matsuri, esa soy yo. Sus ojos azul celeste resaltaban brillantes en medio de la penumbra, mientras su cabello alborotado se reflejaba en tonos vino tinto. Siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero por supuesto no se enteraría.

Día a día mi misión era colaborarle y ayudarle en todo lo que le fuese requerido, ya que al ser su estudiante sabía lo agotador que era su trabajo y todo lo que implicaba. Su cansancio era notorio ya que debajo de sus orbes reposaban un par de prominentes ojeras.

-Con su permiso me retiro- dije dando un paso hacia atrás e inclinándome, haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte- alcance a escuchar mientras dirigía mis pasosa donde era mi apartamento.

-No se preocupe, no vivo lejos de aquí- Me daría mucha vergüenza el que me acompañara.

-Con mayor razón.

Vencida por el cansancio y la insistencia de Gaara-sensei comencé a guiarlo por el camino a mi apartamento, el cual efectivamente quedaba del edificio donde estaba ubicada la oficina del Kazekage. El silencio era abrumador, mi personalidad es de una persona tímida y la de Gaara-sensei demasiado reservada.

Lentamente saque las llaves para abrir la puerta de mi domicilio. Me giré para despedirme cuando sentí sus cálidos labios en la superficie de uno de mis pómulos y tras un fugaz "Buenas noches" utilizó su técnica de trasportación y desapareció. Sentía mis mejillas arder, la cálida sensación quedó impresa en mi memoria; mis movimientos se hacían lentos y torpes. Pensar que un acto tan insignificante para algunos haría que mi corazón se revolcara de gozo dentro de mi pecho.

Su nombre salió de mis labios en un susurro en tanto me dirigía a mi habitación. La noche era fresca, por lo que decidí dejar la ventana de mi dormitorio abierta. Me cambié de ropa, por un pijama fresco en tonos lilas. Muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de soñar con él, pero definitivamente que las sensaciones en carne eran mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de muy buen ánimo queriendo más que nunca ser de utilidad a esa admirable persona de la cual había aprendido tantas cosas. Subí las escaleras que comunicaban a su oficina, todavía nerviosa por lo de anoche. Entré y comencé a disponer de todo lo necesario, arreglé los pergaminos poniéndolos en orden, hice el té que el Kazekage acostumbraba a tomar todas las mañanas, y por último conseguí unas galletas y chocolate negro derretido que puse a calentar para que acompañara las galletas.

Entró a la oficina sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ya era costumbre, pero se notaba de sobremanera que las noches no eran suficientemente largas como para reponerse de su abatimiento total, debía sentirse cansado, todavía. Espere a que se sentara para brindarle lo que había preparado, aceptó el té gustoso bebiéndolo suavemente, de manera que el dulce y caliente sabor lo penetrara poco a poco analizando su sabor.

...

La noche no era auxilio suficiente, me sentía mucho más cansado que de costumbre. Ya no bastaba solo dormir, me sentía vacio hacía falta algo que llenara ese vacío de compañía que oprimía cada vez más mi ser.

Matsuri me brindó el té que preparaba para mi todas las mañanas, el cual acepté gustoso. Al verla no pude olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en un impulso que todavía no entendía del todo había sentido unas ganas irreprimibles de besarla, de sentirla.

Sentirla? Esa era una palabra extraña más aun para mi, ya que esa palabra representa sentimientos encontrados hacia las sensaciones que afloran en mí y que aún ahora no se definir.

-Matsuri- la llamé mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos. Mi estudiante me vio directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa y sus mejillas se coloraban.

-Diga Gaara-sensei- Preguntó. Nunca tuteaba.

-¿Qué es sentir?¿Cómo sabes cuándo sientes algo por alguien?- solté de golpe mientras las mejillas de ella adquirían un tono más carmín. Meditaba la respuesta y fue respondiéndome poco a poco.

-Cuando sientes, puede ser de varias maneras, dependiendo de donde este o con quien este. Si se está alegre puedes albergar una gran paz interior o un alivio que atenúa de momento todo lo malo que te ha sucedido pudiendo incluso olvidarlo. Si esta triste la nostalgia y la melancolía juegan oprimiendo tu corazón. Pero cuando se está solo- vi como bajaba la vista al tiempo que la misma se nublaba- sientes…como si no existieras, que no le importas al mundo, a nadie. Te sientes..Vacio.

Lentamente fui interiorizándolas sensaciones en mi interior con lo descrito por ella. En mi había algo más que ella no había mencionado.

-¿Cuándo sientes algo por otra persona como es?

-Básicamente depende de la persona, esta puede despertar diferentes sentimientos.

-¿Has sentido el amor?

De repente su sombría expresión cambio radicalmente, sus ojos brillaban mientras se colocaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, he sentido el amor, cuando veo a esa persona siento mis piernas flaquear, mi corazón se acelera, siento las mejillas arder además de estar todo el tiempo que pueda acompañándolo.-Aunque yo no lo sentía de la misma manera debía ser eso. La calidez estaba en mi desde hace ya varias semanas y esto provocaba diferencias entre lo que pedía mi cuerpo y mi control mental. Pero ahora con la pista guiada por Matsuri había tomado una decisión. Descubrir que era este sentimiento hasta estar seguro por completo.

Fui a donde ella se encontraba, caminando despacio, su respiración se agitaba, sus pupilas se dilataban. Su propia descripción la había delatado. Cuando llegue junto a ella su cuerpo se tensiono completamente nunca había provocado esas sensaciones en nadie, coloque mis labios junto a su oído para decir muy lenta y profundamente en un susurro.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- No separaba mi vista de su rostro analizando sus reacciones segundo a segundo tal cual como ella había mencionado hace un momento. La respuesta me resulto muy obvia…ella estaba enamorada de mí. Con mi mano le alcance el mentón, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Podía sentirla temblar gracias a mis acciones.

Por primera vez creí comprender aquel símbolo tatuado en mi frente, la calidez y la alegría fueron encendidas en mi en tan solo un instante. Que irónico, tan solo unos momentos antes me preguntaba que era tener este tipo de reacciones que solo ella podía despertar en mí.

Al ritmo de su respiración agitada se encendió mi instinto acercándola lentamente hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

...

No podía creerlo, mis ojos abiertos de la impresión eran los únicos testigos de aquella realidad. Nuestros labios se unían en un mágico lazo mientras sus brazos se posaban de manera delicada en mi cintura y espalda. Ese era mi primer beso y justo con él. Volvió a tomarme por sorpresa cuando me acercaba a él en un cálido abrazo al tiempo que su lengua se movía dentro de mí con movimientos que como pude intente corresponder en tanto subía mis manos recorriendo sus mejillas y cabello de fuego.

Tal como el baile para una bailarina o como la droga para un adicto aquel beso era imposible de parar, para lo cual solo tuve fuerzas en el momento que estaba casi ahogándome.

-Supongo que si sientes algo por mi después de todo- dijo frente a mi haciendo que tonalidades rojas se apropiaran de mi rostro posando gracias a mi timidez mi vista en el suelo y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Mírame, por favor- Obedecí a su petición sin pronunciar palabra.-Te ves adorable, eres hermosa y la única persona que podría querer un monstro como lo soy yo.

-Usted no es un monstro- dije arrugando mi ceño, nadie es perfecto en este mundo. Pero no podía dejar que la única persona que tenía como ejemplo a seguir tuviese un mal concepto de ella misma-Yo…yo lo amo Gaara-sensei, le admiro y le respeto y no sé qué sería de mi vida si no me hubiese ayudado a superar mis temores ni que estaría haciendo ahora si no le hubiera conocido.

...

Ella no me creía un monstro, de todas las cosas que ella veía en mi ninguna parecía ser negativa. Después de esas palabra la jale acercándola a mi rápidamente para comenzar a besarla nuevamente, de manera más profunda y apasionada, estaba sumamente feliz ya que ni en sueños alguien me había dicho algo parecido; pero ella no era un sueño, era real y anhelaba que toda la vida de ella deseara estar a mi lado, viviendo momentos de pura felicidad que pudiesen quedar guardados en nuestras mentes.

Logramos separarnos una vez más, jadeantes. Cada beso era un explosión interior que me hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Cuando por fin mis pensamientos estuvieron coordinados de manera racional atiné a preguntarle.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novio, Matsu?

-Claro que si- Respondió con voz temblorosa.

Perfecto, sumamente perfecto, esa era la única forma de describirla en una sola palabra, ya que a pesar de mi violento pasado y haber lastimado a mucho, ella me aceptaba sin condiciones ni restricciones.

La abracé posando mi cara sobre su hombro cuando un travieso pensamiento atravesó mi mente. La lleve hasta mi escritorio, sentándola en él para que pudiera quedar a mi altura. Le tome ambas manos repartiendo en ellas besos mariposa que aleteaban de dedo en dedo llenándola del sentimiento que me embargaba. Pase a su cuello dejando húmedos caminos por donde pasaba, de manera serpentina y circular para comenzar a absorber su piel hasta dejar una marca color rojo-morado muy notoria.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando un suspiro choco conta mi oído pronunciando mi nombre. Era sumamente excitante dicha situación, compartiendo caricias que gritaban todo aquello que estaba presente en nuestro interior.

...

Hace unos minutos había aceptado ser la novia del Kazekage. Increíble, estaba que no aguantaba la emoción, lo quiero decir es que hacia tantas veces que me había imaginado este momento y de tantas maneras diferentes que todo lo que había estado sucediendo este día marcaba en lo surreal y no podía creerlo.

Sentada sobre su escritorio me limite a acercarlo aun más a mí colocando mis brazos detrás de su cuello, oprimiendo mi pecho contra el suyo, que subía y bajaba de manera acompasada junto con el mío. Si mi memoria no me fallaba y seguía con los pies en la tierra podía decir o incluso asegurar que acababan de hacerme un chupón, pero en estos momentos no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Solo quería sentir su cercanía.

El tan delicado me trataba cual muñeca de porcelana, sin querer las lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas al tiempo que me besaba con Gaara; él se detuvo de manera abrupta. Tomo mi rostro y pronuncio la frase que menos esperaría.

-Lo siento, no llores, te prometo no hacerte daño nunca más- su vista era gacha, estaba realmente apenado. Que tierno, pensé. Cree que lloro porque me ha hecho algo.

Rápidamente me aleje de él dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba el chocolate. Confundido por mi reacción él iba a salir de la oficina, se dirigía a la azotea, se veía bastante triste. Así que reaccione rápido tomándolo de una mano acercándolo a mí. Lentamente y sin apartar la vista de la suya moje mi dedo índice de chocolate. Lleve mi dedo a la comisura de sus labios y lo llene de chocolate para a continuación lamer el área. Sus nervios se activaron haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara por completo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte- dije-ya que la fuente de mi felicidad eres tú. Y sí lloré fue porque todavía no puedo creer que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos por tu, porque lo nuestro es real- terminé con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar- Tu eres mi sueño ideal, por lo que vivo, por lo que muero, ya que en mis pensamientos nunca desapareces y en ellos estas desde el alba hasta que la luna nos acompaña.

...

La miré intensamente, esbozando una inusual sonrisa torcida. Sus palabras, bellas, en mi vida nadie había despertado en mí tanta felicidad, deseaba sentirla. Recorrer cada parte de su piel, llenándola de besos, penetrar en lo profundo de su ser y tener un vinculo tan fuerte que un silencio transmitiera mil palabras.

Mojé también mi dedo índice en el chocolate y dibujé un camino en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la marca de su cuello, el cual no había explorado. Besándola tiernamente para terminar con un beso casto detrás de su oreja.

-Jamás te apartes de mi, por favor.

-Nunca lo haría.

_Fin._


End file.
